Haunting Spirits
by OrbingPunk
Summary: COMPLETE: When eight-year-old Chris finds a box in the attic with his name on it, he goes on a mission to find out what the box contains. But will investigating the box and its contents cause complications for the Charmed Ones?
1. Chapter One

            **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed Ones, their powers (I wish!), the storylines leading up to this one (but I own this story! MINE!), or Drew Fuller. Damn. So, don't sue me, okay? I've got the best damn lawyer in town and I'll kick your ass because I just added a disclaimer claiming that I don't own it!! ::breathe, OrbingPunk, breathe:: Okay.**

**A/N: This is a story that popped into my head one day when I was out of ideas for another non-Charmed story I'm working on. No plans for a sequel, unless the story is a huge hit. That's up to you guys. So, if you like my story, review and YAY YOU, if you don't, then don't waste your time reviewing. Thanks. Enjoy!**

Chapter One 

"Wyatt! No fair! You found me again!" Eight-year-old Chris Halliwell groaned as he stepped out from behind a bush to face his brother. Ten-year-old Wyatt had found Chris once again in their game of 'Orbing Hide-And-Seek'. "I told you not to sense for me!"

"I didn't!" exclaimed Wyatt. "You just hide in the same places every time!"

"No I don't!" said Chris. "You used your power; I know it! I'm gonna tell mommy too!"

Wyatt sighed and looked for something to distract Chris with. He spotted Chris' favorite stuffed animal, Jack. He TKed the animal to himself. "Hey Chris. Got an idea." Chris immediately looked up at his older brother. "How about I hide Jack, and you find him."

Chris nodded vigorously. "Okay!" Wyatt orbed out and Chris sat down on one of the sunroom chairs to await Wyatt's return.

Wyatt was Chris' role model. Everything Wyatt did, he excelled in. Everybody that came into contact with Wyatt was attracted to him, not in a love way but in a 'this boy is special somehow, but I can't place my finger on it' type of way. Wyatt was always looking nice for every occasion and always on top of everything.

Chris, on the other hand, was the other child. He always felt out-of-place around his brother. Yes, Chris loved his brother to death, but he couldn't help but get jealous of Wyatt at times. Wyatt was twice-blessed, a super-power, first part of a Progeny, first-born, first this, first that, fishcakes. Chris always thought that Wyatt was more powerful, better looking, and more experienced than himself.

"Alright, Chris." Wyatt had orbed back in. "Go find him. He's somewhere inside the house, so don't orb to Russia this time, okay?"

Chris laughed as he orbed up into the attic. He always started from the top of the house and worked his way down. It was one of his little traits his family always noticed that he himself never paid attention to.

Piper had been stunned when Leo, Phoebe, and Paige explained everything she had missed when she was in labor. Luckily, she managed to control her anger until they got home from the hospital, when she blew up several chairs before baby Chris' crying caused her to stop.

Now, the Charmed Ones tried to treat both children fairly. It was tremendously difficult, though. Every time they would look at little Chris, they would have to look away as memories of his older, neurotic self surfaced.

Little Chris could never understand why his family rarely looked him in the eye, or hugged him at times, when they couldn't stay away from Wyatt.

Chris stood in the attic and looked around at the countless boxes, chairs, and heirlooms stacked around the edges of the room. He wandered through the maze of boxes, searching for any sign of Jack.

Suddenly, he tripped and smacked onto the floor. Dazed, he sat up to see what caused him to plunge to the wooden floor.

A box he had never seen before. It was dusty and mildewed. Curious, Chris rubbed his palm over the top of the box and blew away the dust.

Written in black Sharpie was his name.


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Charmed. Or Drew. Sigh.**

**A/N: Wow! I was soooo excited when I open my e-mail and all but one of my messages was reviews! Yay! You people are the best! I'm glad you liked the first chapter, and I hope you enjoy the rest!!**

Chapter Two 

Chris was extremely interested. Why would an old, dusty box have his name on it? Chris decided that, since he was such a good brother, he would invite Wyatt to ponder upon this mystery as well. He reached out in his mind and using a brotherly and magical bond, told Wyatt to orb up to the attic.

Wyatt orbed in and found Chris kneeling beside a dirty old box. "Chris, that's not Jack."

"No duh," Chris replied. "This box has my name on it."

"So?" asked Wyatt. "Lots of boxes up here have our names on them, silly."

"But this one is different!" Chris explained. "Its really old." He pointed to a date on the box. "See? Two… two… Wyatt, whats those numbers?"

"Two-thousand three to two-thousand four," Wyatt said. "Hey… you weren't born in 2003."

Wyatt knelt down next to Chris. The boys stared at the box. "Well, let's open it!" said Chris as he reached for the seams on the box.

"Wait!" Wyatt exclaimed as he grabbed Chris' hands in midair. His voice dropped. "Mom might not like us snooping. So we're gonna have to be careful opening this."

"Gotcha," Chris nodded, eager. Wyatt reached out to open the box when…

"Wyatt! Chris! Dinner!"

"Coming, Mom!" Wyatt called down the stairs. He turned back to Chris. "Later. We'll do it later." Wyatt orbed out through the floor.

Chris trained his gaze on the box. Why did this old box have a date on it when he didn't even exist? He began to orb out when he heard a strange voice in his head. He stopped and stood silently in the attic, listening.

"Don't open the box, Chris."

"Daddy?" Chris asked the air. He knew his Dad was at a meeting in the sky and would sometimes watch him, but was he watching now?

"Don't open the box, Chris."

"Dad? Is that you?" The hairs were standing up on the back of Chris' neck.

"Chris? Are you coming?" his mother called up the stairs again.

"Yes, Mom!" Chris orbed out.

Of its own accord, the mysterious box moved into the corner of the attic.


	3. Chapter Three

            **Disclaimer: Drew still isn't mine, although I'd pay my life savings for him!**

**A/N: Woo!! Chapter Three! Sorry my chapters are short, but this is a pretty short story… I think its 8 chaps althogether.**

Chapter Three 

Chris and Wyatt sat on stools in the kitchen, munching happily on peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Piper moved around the kitchen, cleaning the stovetop and rearranging herbs and spices.

Wyatt paused in devouring his sandwich. "Mom, is Paris coming over today?" Paris was the brothers' three-year-old cousin, and Phoebe's daughter.

"Yes," Piper replied. Wyatt grinned and returned to eating his sandwich. Piper smiled inwardly, knowing how Wyatt loved his little cousin to death, and was extremely anxious for her to become old enough to be trained in Wicca.

Chris contemplated whether to tell anybody else about the box, or to tell Wyatt about the voice he heard. Finally, he decided he wouldn't tell anyone. It was Chris' secret; his and only his.

Leo orbed in and grinned at his sons. The boys immediately jumped up and gave their dad hugs.

After Chris' death in 2004, Leo had resigned from the Elders, to much criticism, taunting, and hate. But Leo knew it was the right decision, and he wanted to make future Chris' journey to the past worth it, for everybody's sake.

Piper leaned over her boys and gave Leo a kiss. "Paige and Lindsey will be here in a minute," Leo said. Lindsey was Paige's six-month-old daughter.

"Phoebe and Paris are on their way, too," Piper replied. Just then, Paige orbed in with Lindsey in hand and Phoebe and Paris in tow. Paris immediately detached herself from Phoebe and reattached herself to Wyatt.

After several minutes of greetings, the kids were sent to the backyard to play, with the exception of Lindsey, who was too young to play.

Chris couldn't keep his mind on playing "patty cake" with Wyatt and Paris. His mind kept drifting back to the box. Why would a box have his name on it, and a year that he didn't exist in?

"I gotta go to the bathroom," Chris told Wyatt and Paris.

"Do you need me to help you?" Wyatt asked sarcastically. "Because otherwise – and even then – I don't care."

"Shut up Wyatt," Chris snorted. "I'm just telling you where I'm going!" Chris orbed out without another word.


	4. Chapter Four

            **Disclaimer: DREW CALL ME!!!**

**A/N: Chapter Four! As I said, sorry my chapters are short, but 1) this is pre-written and 2) I'm posting every day, right? That's gotta make up for it a bit!! Chris finally opens the box! Yay! The story is about to take a strange turn… hope you all aren't disappointed!**

Chapter Four 

Chris appeared in a swirling mass of orbs in the dark attic, next to where the box was. He noticed it was missing and wondered if Piper knew he was looking at it. He searched around for the box, looking high and low.

Stumped, Chris rested his chin in his hand, with his arm on the Book's stand. He flipped through the Book using his telekinesis.

Then, he remembered a new-forming power of his from his whitelighter half: sensing. He wasn't very good at it yet, but with enough determination, he figured he could find the box in question.

With a determined look on his young face, he closed his eyes and focused on the box. He thought about its Sharpie letters, cardboard surface, dusty… His body slowly walked over to the corner where the box was while he concentrated.

Chris opened his eyes to find the box in his arms. "Yes!" he murmured triumphantly as he staggered his way over to one of the old sofas along the attic wall. He – as carefully as an eight-year-old can manage – sat the box on the couch and grabbed the tape sealing it.

The tape pulled off easily enough. Chris began to ease the flaps of the box up when… he heard the voice again. He knew it wasn't Leo; Leo was downstairs with his mom and aunts.

"I won't get scared," Chris reassured himself. Unable to wait any longer, Chris pulled open the flaps and stared down into the box.

Inside the box were several pairs of old clothes, a few books, and a journal. Chris picked up the journal and looked inside.

Neatly written on the first page, which confused Chris severely, was:

_Christopher Perry Halliwell_

_Journal _

_Entry #1: June 23rd, 2020_


	5. Chapter Five

            **Disclaimer: Drew!!!!!!!! Why haven't you called me yet? Did I make you mad? I'm sorry, baby!! Call me!**

**A/N: Shout-out to _Nice Hobbitses_ for beta-ing the rest of my story! Thanks so much! So… ummm… a bit of a problem. I leave for band camp Sunday. This is chapter five out of eleven. I have two days to post seven more chapters after this one. Or… you all can wait for a week until I get back and get the rest then. What do you all think?**

Chapter Five 

Chris was extremely puzzled. Why did the journal say the year 2020? This was the year 2013. Why was there a journal with his name on it from seven years in the future that he could in no way have written?

Curious and confused, he began to read the entry, skipping over the words he didn't know.

He keeps getting worse. He found the hideout. They're all dead. I don't think he's ever going to stop.

_Bianca doesn't know why he won't stop, either. After all, he got what he wanted! He's killed everybody he ever loved, shacked up with all the demons imaginable, destroyed the entire town, and is dictator of the world! Isn't that enough for him? It should be, but instead, he has to kill everyone still in existence that doesn't follow him! _

_He's going to find us eventually. My powers are weakening with each day. If he were to show up right now, I don't think I could fight him off. Our food supply is low. There isn't any good water anymore. Worst of all, the Book is in his hands. He owns everything. _

_I'm starting to wonder if maybe someday I can go back. Maybe I can stop this from ever happening._

Chris was thoroughly baffled. What's S-H-A-C-K-E-D? Why would this guy need a bunch of houses with demons? Then, he heard someone coming up the first set of stairs.

"Chris? Chris, are you done in there yet?" It was Wyatt. Chris quickly focused and locked the bathroom door. Then, in an act of pure genius, he TK orbed a whoopee cushion into the bathroom and pushed.

Disgusted, Wyatt stomped back downstairs. Chris grinned in spite of himself and, not wanting to risk anything else, telekinetically moved the box back in its place. He left the attic and dropped the journal off under his mattress before he headed back out to play.


	6. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: Drew. sniff You sexy beast. Please call me or write me. Please?**

**A/N: Woo! I will post the rest of the chapters tonight, and will hope my inbox will be full when I get home Saturday! :D**

Chapter Six

Finally, at 9 pm that night, Chris headed up to bed. He was exhausted, but the thought of reading the mysterious journal thrilled him and kept him going on the proverbial midnight oil.

Chris ran up to his room, closing and locking the door telekinetically as he leapt into bed. He fished around under his mattress for a moment and found his flashlight, clicked it on, and turned off the lamp on his bedside table. Eagerly he opened the journal and began to thumb through it until he came to a very interesting entry…

_April 24th, 2027_

_06:53 am_

_Today, Bianca and I will put the plan into action. I will go back in time to stop what he has become. It's the only solution. Everything else failed. It's my only choice._

_Bianca doesn't want me to go, for obvious and understandable reasons. She's afraid I'm going to die back there. I keep trying to tell her I won't. I can't let myself die and rest in peace until I achieve what I'll be going back to do. I just hope I'll be able to lie to them. I don't know if I can. They're my own family. _

_Mom will be alive, and dad shouldn't be a dead-beat. _

_I just hope I can save Wyatt…_

Chris was once again puzzled. He thought this Chris person was crazy!

Bianca… Something clicked in the back of Chris's mind. He had read about the Phoenix assassin witches in the book. There was a Bianca who was one of them. But to this Chris character… They sounded like they got along very well. He had never heard the name anywhere else, but they couldn't be the same person, could they?

And why did this journal mention Wyatt? And why did Wyatt need to be saved? Chris was extremely mystified.

Someone knocked at Chris's door. Hastily, he shoved the journal under his pillow along with his flashlight, clicked on his lamp, TK-unlocked the door, and called for whomever it was to come in.

Chris's dad, Leo, entered the room. He looked extremely serious, which worried Chris. His dad only looked like that when he was mad, like the time Chris broke his mom's favorite lamp or the time Chris knocked out Wyatt's tooth or the time…

"What's the matter, dad?" Chris asked innocently, although his voice was shaking slightly.

"Chris, were you in the attic today?" Leo asked as he sat on the edge of Chris's bed. Chris pulled the covers closer to himself and, trembling slightly, nodded.

"Yeah. Wyatt and I were playing hide and seek." Chris didn't feel so bad about admitting that. After all, they **were** playing hide and seek, so it wasn't like he was lying, right?

"Did you look in any of the boxes up there while you were up there?" Leo fixed his gaze on Chris. Chris stared right back, not breaking under the pressure as Wyatt would. Chris shook his head 'no' and inquired as to why Leo would wonder that. His father told him, "Because Wyatt told me you were in one of the boxes today."

"Nope," Chris denied smoothly. "He's probably mad because I'm such a good hider and wanted to get me into trouble."

Leo nodded, buying Chris's excuse. He bid Chris 'good night' and orbed off. Chris sighed, rolled over, and swore to get back at Wyatt for ratting him out.


	7. Chapter Seven

            **Disclaimer: Drew I love you!! Please please please call me baby!**

**A/N: Remember fill up my inbox! Yay!**

Chapter Seven

"You sneak!" Chris yelled at Wyatt. The two boys were in the backyard in their clubhouse Leo had helped them build two summers ago.

"What are you talking about," Wyatt asked.

"Don't pretend you don't know!" Chris snapped. "You told dad about me finding the box. You made me lie to Dad! I had to fake it and say I never opened any strange boxes." From the look on Wyatt's face, Chris could tell he had made a mistake the second the words had left his mouth.

"You opened the box!?"

"Oops."

"Chris!" Wyatt was the one who was angry now. He seethed for a moment, then calmed himself. Curiously asked, "What was in it?"

Chris raised an eyebrow in classic Piper fashion. He made sure to leave out the journal as he told his brother, "Some clothes… books… nothing really interesting."

Wyatt was excited. "Really?"

"No…" Chris replied sarcastically. "I just said that to interest you." Wyatt rolled his eyes. Chris asked his brother, "Are you the one who told Dad we found it?"

"Yes…" Wyatt admitted. "Because I… You know, I don't know why I told, now that I think about it."

Chris looked at Wyatt curiously. Wyatt looked back to Chris, surveying him closely. Chris grimaced inwardly. Wyatt always had a way of worming anything out of his younger brother and he knew it, too.

"You found something else that you're not telling me about," Wyatt said slowly, focusing his shining blue eyes on Chris's green ones, making the younger boy nervous.

"Wyatt! Stop looking at me like that! You know I hate it when you do that!" Chris whined.

Wyatt laughed. "'Fess up!"

"Fine!" Chris sighed. Wyatt would hound him until Chris told him everything anyway. "I found a journal — by this Chris guy, the one with my name. Only, the first entry is dated the year 2020."

"That's weird," Wyatt said. Excitedly, he ordered his brother, "Call it."

Chris sighed. Wyatt had found out his secret! For a few shining hours, Chris thought he would know something Wyatt didn't. "Journal," he called. The journal orbed into his outstretched hands. Wyatt took the journal from Chris, placed it on the floor, held his hands over it, and began telekinetically thumbing through it, speed-reading it with his powers.

After several minutes, Wyatt opened his eyes, shock evident on his face.

"What?" Chris asked. No response. "What, Wyatt? What? Tell me!"

"Chris… There's something very wrong here."

"Well, yeah! You don't need to be a rocket scientist to figure that one out!"

"Chris…" Wyatt used his best big brother voice to tell Chris that he didn't have a choice. "We're gonna talk to mom about this."

"No!" Chris shouted. "We're gonna get in so much trouble when she finds out I was snooping!"

"You weren't 'snooping'," Wyatt replied calmly. "You were looking for Jack and found a box with your name on it. That would make anyone curious. She should understand."__


	8. Chapter Eight

            **Disclaimer: I'm gonna wallpaper my room with pictures of Drew… wait, isn't this supposed to be a disclaimer? Oops. Oh well. I love Drew…**

**A/N: Umm… moo?**

Chapter Eight

Everyone in the house was busy. Piper was washing laundry. Leo was off with a different charge. Paige and Lindsey were at home, which was down the block from the Halliwells. Phoebe was taking Paris to daycare. With everyone busy, Wyatt and Chris had their mom to themselves. They slowly approached their mother.

"Mom?" Wyatt said nervously. "We um... We want to talk to you about... somethingChrisfoundintheattic."

Piper looked curiously at her sons. Both looked nervous, like they had done something wrong. Her motherly instincts kicked in, however, and told her not to assume anything until she heard whatever it was they wanted to say. She led the boys to the sunroom. Both boys sat on the loveseat; Piper sat across from them.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Ummm..." Wyatt said. "Chris wants to ask you something."

Chris gave Wyatt a dirty look. "Mommy... please don't be mad..."

"Why would I be mad, honey?" Piper asked him. "I have nothing to be mad at you for, as of yet! Do I?"

"Well...." Chris froze up. He knew. He was soooo gonna be in trouble.

Wyatt knew what to do. Using an ancient magic he'd learned, along with his powers, Wyatt sent a telepathic message to Chris. "Just tell her. It'll be okay," he thought at his brother.

Chris heard him, gulped, and nodded. "Okay. Yesterday Wyatt and I were playing hide-and-seek with Jack. When I went up to attic to look for him, I found... a box." Chris paused. Piper urged him to continue. "And this box... it had my name on it. So... it made me curious."

Wyatt went on to explain, "He called me and we both looked at the box. It had the dates 2003 to 2004 on it. And we thought it was weird because Chris wasn't around in 2003!" Wyatt looked up at Piper, who had fallen extremely silent. "Mom?"

Piper didn't hear her oldest. She was too surprised and caught by a memory.

_Two weeks after baby Chris was born, Piper had assumed that his older counterpart had returned to his time. Leo had told Piper that Chris had managed to get back to his own time without Gideon getting to him. Gideon had kidnapped Wyatt and Leo had killed Gideon to save Wyatt. That was all. For two weeks, Piper believed this story, until one day she had found Phoebe crying over baby Chris._

_"Phoebe? What's wrong?"_

_Phoebe had sniffed. "I miss big Chris. He was so brave."_

_"I think we all miss him," Piper had said as she sat in the rocking chair in Chris's nursery. "But he's safe, back in the wonderful future he helped to create." At this, Phoebe fell silent. Piper grew suspicious. "Pheebs? What's wrong?"_

_"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Phoebe had lied all too quickly._

_"Phoebe..." Piper's voice held warning. "Is it about future Chris?"_

_"No! I'm fine, really!" Phoebe was the worst liar in the family._

_"LEO!"_

Piper shook her head, forcing away the memory. How was she going to explain to two little kids that one of them turned evil in a different future and the other came back to the past and died?

"LEO!"


	9. Chapter Nine

            **Disclaimer: Check the first page. I'm too lazy and in love with Drew to write it again. dreamy sigh Drew…**

**A/N: Short chapter, but its interesting. Hope nobody has lost interest!!!**

Chapter Nine

Piper and Leo sent Chris and Wyatt back outside to play. Piper called a family emergency, and minutes later Paige orbed in with Lindsey, Phoebe, and Paris. Paris went outside to play as the adults sat down to talk.

"Guys... Chris and Wyatt found the box." Gasps were heard all around. "I don't know if we should tell them or not. I mean, how are we going to explain to a ten-year-old that, in an alternate future, he turned evil? How do we tell him that he killed his brother's fiancée and forced his brother to go back to the past to save him when the two were kids. And how do we tell the other that he risked his own existence and died on my bed while I was giving birth to him?" Piper was clearly distressed.

"Maybe we shouldn't tell them," Paige said. "We could say that we mislabeled the box or we use memory dust on them or something."

"That wouldn't be fair to them," Phoebe replied. "I'm sure they opened the box and found adults clothes and such. And we definitely can't use memory dust on them. That's just not fair. We should explain it to them, and if they don't get it right away, we can try again in a few years when they're older."

"We shouldn't tell them," Leo disagreed. "They don't need to know about a horrible future that they will never have to live. They won't have to go through with any of it, so I don't think they need to know about it."

The adults continued to argue for several more minutes, with Phoebe wanting to tell them, Leo and Paige not, and Piper undecided.

Suddenly, the Book orbed down in front of the group on the table, open to the ghost summoning spell page. The four looked at it with interest. "Looks like someone from the Great Beyond has an opinion," laughed Phoebe.

"Hear these words, hear my cry,

Spirit from the other side,

Come to me, I summon thee,

Cross now the great divide."

The sisters said the spell together. Soon after, great swirling white lights appeared in front of the group and formed not into Grams or Patty, but big, future, dead Chris.

Unseen by the adults and their faces pressed against the window glass, Wyatt, Chris, and Paris gasped.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer: Ditto last chapter. Addition: Drew….**

**A/N: Woo. No author note. Lol.**

Chapter Ten

"Oh my God… Chris!" Piper said with excitement. "Are you okay? How is the future? Are we doing everything right? Am I alive? Is Wyatt okay?"

"Mom! Slow down!" Chris said. "Okay… I never really left. So I'm not sure how the future is."

"What do you mean?" Paige asked.

"Well… you saved the future. I think. At least, you changed it. When I died, I didn't go back to my future body as I thought I would have, since there was an alternate me in that timeline. I've been here watching over you, 'haunting' the Book, if you will, and guiding you. This time, though, the boys found the box of my stuff. I couldn't exactly stop them, but I tried. I sent Little Me a ghostly message, but I think all I did was make him – myself – more curious. Both Wyatt and Chris have read parts of my journal — the journal all of you were kind enough not to read, which I thank you for."

Leo, Paige, Piper, Phoebe – and even Lindsey – were all silent. "So… you don't know if we saved the future," Phoebe asked slowly.

"I'm almost positive we did," Chris grinned. "There's an alternate me. And I've been here watching over you all, and you look like you're doing everything right."

"But Chris… should we tell them about you?" Piper asked.

"I think they already know…" Chris trailed off, directing his gaze to the window where little Chris, Wyatt, and Paris were gazing in.

"Uh oh," little Chris said as Wyatt orbed out next to him. He quickly orbed out as well, leaving Paris alone outside, confused.

Chris and Wyatt orbed in at their favorite spot in San Francisco: atop the Golden Gate Bridge. Wyatt cloaked the both of them and they sat, lost in their own thoughts.

They had both heard everything the ghost had said, the one who Mom called 'Chris', and the man who called her 'Mom'. He talked about the journal and he knew they had looked. He talked about the future.

"He looked a lot like you, Chris," Wyatt said to little Chris. "He had the nose freckle and everything."

"I know," little Chris replied. "And Mom called him 'Chris'."

"I think I get it," Wyatt said slowly. He had little Chris's attention. "There's something they're not telling us and I think I figured it out. I think this Chris guy is you. He's you from the future. I think he came back here when we were really little to fix something. I don't know what, but he mentioned coming back to the past to fix something. Maybe he fixed it, maybe he didn't. I don't know. He died when he was here, though, before he could go back to the future. And now, he changed the future in some way, making it so he's a ghost, stuck here in the past, with an alternate version of him living in his time in the changed future. Does that make sense?"

"Wyatt… you are messed up," little Chris replied. He thought his brother was crazy.

"Not so much," said a voice, causing the boys to jump and spin around to find the ghost figure, now corporeal and standing right behind them. "Come with me. I can explain everything." Chris grabbed a hold of Wyatt and his little self and orbed out with them.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Disclaimer: Ditto last chapter. Addition: Drew….**

**A/N: Thanks to Rikuandsora for pointing out my double-post of chapter ten!! :D**

Chapter Eleven

Corporeal adult Chris orbed into the manor with little Chris and Wyatt. The two boys immediately ran over to their parents and got into fighting mode.

"Mommy, he's a demon," little Chris yelled. "Try to blow him up!"

"He's not a demon, Chris," Piper said. She gulped. "He's… well, he's you." Piper looked between both versions of her son, struck deep by a memory. In it, she watched the adult Chris playing with little Wyatt on the floor. Chris showed Wyatt a toy car as she looked on. They looked so beautiful, her two children. The Chris growing inside of her kicked. She was going to love and cherish these boys forever, whether they liked it or not. She smiled.

Future Chris had just finished explaining his time traveling and returning to the past and living here to the boys. Both were stunned. Wyatt was more shocked, with Chris more admiring.

"I did all that?" little Chris asked with awe.

"Well, sort of," future Chris explained. "Time travel is difficult to understand, even for grown ups. See, since I went back and changed everything, you won't have to, because alternate versions of me will be doing it forever. Understand? You won't have to go back, but you'll get to live in a paradise you somewhat helped to create."

"I think I get it," little Chris said while smiling. Then, so innocently, he asked, "Are you gonna stay here forever?"

"I don't think The Powers That Be will let me stay that long," future Chris said with a chuckle. Little Chris looked sad. "Aww, don't worry, bud. You can always just summon me if you want to talk. No harm in that, right?"

"Must you be going so soon?" Phoebe asked.

Future Chris paused. "No, not yet…" He grinned. "Someone wants to see you."

White lights swirled around future Chris as he became incorporeal once more. Another set of white lights swirled next to him and formed the corporeal version of Prue.

"Oh my God… Prue!" Piper yelled as she ran up to hug her sister. Phoebe ran up and the original Power of Three embraced, tears flowing.

&&&

After several hours of greetings, catching up, and tears, it was time for Chris and Prue to go.

"Remember, we're just an incantation away," Prue said.

"Bye Chris!" little Chris said as he waved.

"Bye bye," said Paris.

White lights surrounded the two and they disappeared. The room was silent.

"…And that's all you missed," said Piper.

THE END.


End file.
